


He wears his heart on his sleeve

by LegendsofSnark



Series: He keeps a heavy heart [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Voyeurism, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Klaus and Diego were nothing more than fuck Buddies. Klaus thought. No he had hoped that maybe Diego would feel the same way that he did.He doesn't.





	He wears his heart on his sleeve

Chatter filled the Hargreeves dining room. Vanya was deep in conversation with Allison and Luther about her new piece that she was working on, Five and Pogo were on about something that Klaus didn't really understand but he heard the words “time travel” a few times while Grace made their breakfast. She hummed to herself as she filled plates, even setting one for Ben. A habit that no one dared snap her out of. 

 

Klaus, however was quiet. Unusual for him but no one made the comment, no one even spoke to him to see if anything was wrong with him. 

 

They welcomed the quiet. 

 

His attention on Diego. Diego, who was texting someone for the last five minutes without interruption. 

 

He clenched his fists, nails digging into the skin of his palms. 

 

“Jealous?” Ben sat next to him, the hood of his hoodie was up, his eyes on the plate of food that he couldn't eat. 

 

“Of what?” Klaus quickly looked away when Diego smiled at something on the phone and Klaus had half a mind to reach over the table and take it away from him. 

 

“The fact that your, and this is your words by the way. “Booty Call” seems to be hard up for someone else right now.” 

 

Klaus snorted. “Whatever. That's all that he is, someone that fucks me. I don't care that he's texting someone.” 

 

“So you don't want me to check just who he's messaging then?” 

 

Klaus quirked an eyebrow. He was slightly curious not that he'd let Ben know that. But he didn't care. 

 

“No. I don't want to know. It's none of my business.” 

 

“Oh. But this is good.” Ben was standing next to Diego, hovered over his shoulder. “If it was a chick, I'm sure you wouldn't have minded. But oh, this guy looks nice and - oh my God look at that cock.” 

 

Klaus frowned. Texting another guy, with dick pics? 

 

“Interesting message that just came in from this guy.  _ Send me a video of you coming, the sounds you make are delicious.  I need something to get off to right now.”  _

 

Klaus nearly broke the spoon that he held. 

 

Diego put his phone in his pocket and stood up. He tried his best to play it off. As if the person texting him didn't just send him something. Klaus knew better.  “I've uh, gotta go.” 

 

Cold spread through Klaus’ body. 

 

He and Diego weren't anything. Why was he feeling this way?

 

Klaus excused himself as well and followed Diego, quietly up the stairs and found him already in his room. 

 

The door was ajar, and Klaus could see just a little, Diego on his bed, naked and a hand over his cock, recording himself. 

 

“Mmm, yeah. Fuck. Yes. Do you see what you do to me?” He moved the phone towards his face, showing expressions of pleasure. “míos dios. Jackson, fuck. Wish you were here.” 

 

Klaus’ heart clenched. Jackson. So he had a name. It was a real guy and Ben wasn't fucking with him. 

 

Klaus watched as Diego came in his hand, licking the come off his fingers.

 

Diego rested for a brief second before he sent the video. Klaus needed to move, he needed to get away. 

 

“Klaus?” 

 

Caught. 

 

The door swung open and Diego stood there, still naked. “Did you need something?” 

 

Klaus shook his head, a fake smile on his lips. “Nope! I'm good. I thought, you know that maybe you'd wanna hang out but I can see you're busy.” 

 

Klaus began to walk away but Diego caught him by his slender waist.  Klaus’ back was pressed against Diego's chest. Klaus closed his eyes at the hardening cock against his ass. 

 

“You're hard.” Diego whispered. “Come on in, let me take care of you.” 

 

Klaus wants to say yes. Wants to go and get fucked until he forgets but how can he when all he can think about is the fact that Diego has someone else? Someone that he sends videos, nudes and who knows what else? 

 

“Let me make you feel good.” Diego ran a hand down Klaus’ chest, cupping his erection. Klaus let a small moan escape his lips. 

 

But no. No this wasn't how this was going to go down. 

 

Klaus pulled away. “Got somewhere to be. I'll just think of something and make this go away. You know I once saw dad naked. And wow look at that! Going down already. But you know, how about a raincheck? Maybe sometime next week we can hook up?” 

 

Diego frowned.  Something crossed his face that told Klaus that maybe Diego wasn't buying it  and the last thing he wanted. “You alright? You never turned down sex before.” 

 

Klaus shrugged, he plastered one of his signature smiles that he gave everyone who ever worried about him. “I'm great! Just got plans. Can't miss them. But I promise. Another night okay?” 

 

Diego pulled Klaus back towards him. This time Diego scanned his face and held eye contact. Klaus could see when the very wrong realization hit him.

 

“You're using again aren't you? I thought that by us screwing around that you'd…. You wouldn't have to do that anymore.” 

 

Klaus sighed, he ran a hand through his hair and stared at Diego who wore a saddened expression. 

 

“Diego… we haven't had sex in almost a week, the ghosts haunt me and I needed something.” 

 

He wasn't using. He hasn't touched anything since he and Diego began their little tryst but Diego didn't need to know the full story. The lie that he was telling. 

 

Diego nodded, he reached a hand down, cupping Klaus. He rested his head against Klaus’. 

 

“Come on. I can make you feel better. You don't need that shit anymore. Please baby. Let me take care of you.” 

 

Klaus could just say yes and go into the room. 

 

Diego has always been the one for him and even if Diego doesn't feel the same way. If maybe this is all just a quick fix for both of them then Klaus would take it. 

 

But a part of him didn't want to be used like that. He thought that maybe this would be different with Diego and he's just in the same situation that he had always been In with other people. 

 

He was just good for sex. 

 

“Please.” Diego begged. “Come with me.” 

 

With those eyes, that puppy-dog expression. Klaus tried his hardest not to be lured in. Diego always had that look, those brown eyes that would bore into your soul and eat you alive. They always got Klaus in trouble even at a young age when Diego would ask him to do something and he would do it. Getting in trouble while Diego didn't. 

 

Klaus was gone. 

  
  
  



End file.
